Ein Unfall
Journey of Destruction Ein Unfall Und wieder Mal startet eine neue Woche mit Mathematik. Mél schmiss ihre Tasche auf ihr Bett, das in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Campus stand. Sie musterte sich kurz im Spiegel und schaute auf die Uhr. 6.45. Noch eine Stunde. Dann musste sie sich fertig machen. Sie beschloss erst mal unter die Dusche zu springen. Da sie das Zimmer sowieso bezahlte, wollte sie Lynn keine unnötigen Kosten aufbürden. Sie tat eh schon so viel für sie, beinahe zu viel, sodass Mél ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam. Nach zwanzigminütiger Dusche und zehnminütigem Haareföhnen schnappte sie sich ihren Jahresplan. „Bedeutung der Euler’schen Zahl und des natürlichen Logarithmus in der Mathematik!“, las sie laut vor uns streckte sich auf dem großen Bett. Ihr Zimmer war ein Doppelzimmer und bis jetzt wollte niemand mit ihr zusammenwohnen. Was ihr auch recht war. Sie schnappte sich ein Buch und begann zu lesen. Es war ein Fantasiebuch. Sie liebte übernatürliche Dinge, auch wenn sie manchmal gruselig waren, aber sie wusste ja, dass die Hauptcharaktere überlebten. Die überlebten ja immer. Manchmal stellte sie sich vor, die übernatürlichen Dinge wie Geister und so weiter seien echt, aber diese Gedanken verschwanden auch recht schnell wieder. In ihrer Fantasie war sie selbst immer mutig und behielt immer einen kühlen Kopf. In der Realität sah es anders aus. Sie war eigentlich sehr ängstlich. Es musste nur ein Gewitter kommen und sie verkroch sich schon in die nächste Ecke. Schade nur, dass Lynn Gewitter liebte. Als sie wieder auf die Uhr blickte, war es schon zehn vor acht. „Oh, verdammt!“, rief sie laut, packte ihre Tasche und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. `In den Korridoren ist laufen verboten!´ Mél missachtete dieses Gebot mal eben, sie hatte es eilig. Sie hetzte zu dem Hörsaal und sah sich nach einem freien Platz um. Schließlich setzte sie sich neben Tamara. Tamara war ein nettes Mädchen, Klassenbeste, aber unglaublich schüchtern. Auch als Mél sie freundlich begrüßte, bekam sie nur ein Nicken als Antwort. Professor Bemke kam herein und begann den Unterricht um Punkt acht Uhr. Mathe war eigentlich einfach, doch das alles auf Englisch? Mél musste sich erstmal daran gewöhnen ihre Muttersprache nicht mehr zu benutzen. Alles in Allem hatte sie sich angestrengt und war von 66% (D) auf 80% (B) gekommen. Zumindest in Mathe. Der Unterricht war chillig. Da sie das schon mal alles auf Deutsch gemacht hatte war es nun vergleichsweise einfach. Ein Hoch auf Herr Schubert! Sie passte einen Moment nicht auf und schon kam sie dran. Typisch Bemke! „Miss Cillian, what is the original number of e?“ Mél war für einen Moment verwirrt. “Ungefähr 2.72”, antwortete sie. Der Professor schaute sie nur verständnislos an. „Excuse me? What did you say?“ Mél brauchte einen Moment um die Situation zu verstehen. Sie hatte mal wieder Deutsch gesprochen. Als sie es noch einmal in Englisch wiederholte war Bemke zufrieden. Tamara lächelte sogar leicht. Als Mathe vorbei war, ging sie noch ein bisschen mit Tamara rum und verabschiedete sich dann. Info zog sich, das hatte sie in Deutschland nicht gehabt. Als sie wieder zu Mathe ging und nach Tamara suchte, fand sie sie nirgendswo. Tamara war ihr einziger Kontakt, den sie hatte. Gedankenversunken schaute sie aus dem Glasfenster. Plötzlich rauschte etwas an ihr vorbei, außerhalb des Fensters. Ein Mensch? Sie rannte die Treppenstufen hinunter und stieß die Tür auf. Plötzlich wurde ihr klar, wo Tamara war und weswegen sie nicht bei Mathe war. Sie war vom Dach gestürzt. Blut verteilte sich auf dem Asphalt. Mél konnte nicht schreien, sie war zu sehr geschockt. Nach einer Schreckensminute lief sie zur Verwaltung und berichtete vom Geschehen. Der Krankenwagen kam und Tamara wurde weggebracht. Mél wurde vom Unterricht befreit, sie griff zum Handy und wählte eine Nummer. „Lynn? Kannst du her kommen? Es ist dringend. Bitte!“